1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wig clip used to fit a wig on the head.
2. Description of the Related Art
Metal clips are normally used for this purpose. Wig clips are used that are constructed with a curved, invertible sheet-shaped base frame made by connecting thin metal plates that have been formed in roughly a C shape and deflected, as well as a comb body positioned in a manner facing the lengthwise direction of the base frame, wherein the comb body and base frame are separated from each other or made to come together by inverting the curved part. Examples include Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. Hei 11-1811) and Patent Literature 2 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2006-37278). An example of a conventional wig clip is shown in FIGS. 7(a), 7(b), and 7(c), which is a wig clip 110 constituted by assembling, through grommets 116, a metal sheet spring 118 and a comb body 115 having metal comb teeth 114 in a manner to be curved and deflected. The construction of the wig clip 110 is such that, when it is inverted in the direction of arrow b as shown in FIG. 7(c), the comb teeth 114 and metal sheet spring 118 come together by clipping the user's own hair in between. Multiple sets of this wig clip 110 are attached at edges 120 of a wig as shown in FIG. 8.
Such invertible metal wig clips combining a curved sheet spring and comb teeth are widely used because they are thin and offer excellent effect of clipping the user's own hair and securing the wig together with the user's own hair. Although these clips offer such excellent function, how to address such problems as metal allergy, triggering of metal detectors, etc., is being studied. For example, Patent Literature 3 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-149110) proposes a wig stopper made of polyamide imide material, wherein the base and clip part of the wig stopper are integrally formed from a single sheet. Patent Literature 4 (Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2011-26737) proposes use of titanium alloy that does not readily trigger metal detectors.
However, these proposals fail to ensure sufficient clipping force and development of a non-metal, stable wig clip is eagerly awaited.
Any discussion of problems and solutions involved in the related art has been included in this disclosure solely for the purposes of providing a context for the present invention, and should not be taken as an admission that any or all of the discussion were known at the time the invention was made.